spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Point Guard Patrick
Point Guard Patrick is the 2nd short of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. Plot After Larry loses a bet to Patrick, Patrick becomes the team's new point guard. Story practice one morning, Larry is dribbling around the court, dunking and being cocky Larry: (dribbles around Patrick; slam dunks) BOO-YAH!!! Patrick: (yawns) Larry: Umm, hello, are you blind? Cuz I just SCHOOLED you! Patrick: Don't care. Larry: Grrrrr, you wanna fight? Patrick: I don't wanna hurt you. Larry: BAHAHAH!!! You hear that, everyone? He doesn't wanna hurt ME! LeBron: Larry, settle down. Larry: Can it, pea brain. (punches LeBron in the face) Patrick: (eats a bannana) Larry: Listen hear, punk! I challenge you to game of 1 on 1. The first person to score a point wins. Patrick: Why would I waste my time? Larry: Because if you lose, I get to HANG YOU! Patrick: And if I win? Larry: It's not gonna happen, but if it somehow DID, I'd let you become the team's new point guard. Everyone: Ooooooooooh. Patrick: Challenge accepeted. rest of the team sits on the bleachers and watches SpongeBob: (crying) Poor Pat. He's gonna get hanged! Squidward: (eating popcorn) BAHAH! Patrick's gonna get hanged! Plankton: I'm pretty sure it's “hung”, people! Krabs: (to Lexi) Don't take it too hard. There's plenty of other fish in the sea. Lexi: What are you talking about. Krabs: Well, your boyfriend's about to be hung. Lexi: I wasn't paying attention. Oh well. game begins Larry: (gets the ball) You're going down, STAR!!!! (charges in like a bull) Patrick: (stands in front of Larry) Larry: (trips over him, and breaks his leg) AHHHH!!!!! Patrick: (takes the ball, and swishes a shot) Done! Everyone: WOO-HOO!!!!!!!! pick up Patrick and parade him around the gym, stepping on Larry Larry: AHHH!!! MY LEG!!!!! Fred Rechid: (enters the gym) Don't steal my thing, bro. Larry: (chucks a chimpanzee at Fred) Fred Rechid: AHHH!!!! MY FACE!!!!! (exits the gym) LeBron: Everyone, we have a new point guard. Patrick Star! Patrick: What's a point guard, anyway? LeBron: (facepalm) This isn't gonna go well..... the next game Larry: (his leg is in a cast, as he sits the bench) No pressure, Patrick. You're the most important player on the court. Patrick: (gulp) Really? Larry: Yes, really. Any little mistake you make, you'll have to live with.....for the rest of your LIFE! Patrick: (his eyes get huge) The rest of my LIFE???? Larry: Yep. No pressure. buzzer beeps; the game begins Patrick: (he has the ball, he dribbles nervously down the court) other team steals the ball multiple times and scores hundreds of points the game is finally over, the announcer reads the score Announcer: And the score is Mayan Merman – 967........andd the Bulldogs – 0. LeBron: Grrrrrr!!!!! Patriiiiiick!!!!!! Larry: Hahahah. I knew he couldn't do it. Patrick: (puts a paper bag over his head, runs to the door; he hits the wall) OWW! Can't see anything! (keeps running) Larry: Hahaha, what a weinie. SpongeBob: I'll go talk to him. runs to Patrick's house; he knocks on his rock-house Patrick: (from inside) Go away! SpongeBob: Patrick, I know you're upset. Patrick: Leave me alone! Larry said I have to live with my mistakes for the rest of my life! SpongeBob: Larry's just a jerk! Patrick: I'm living with this for the rest of my life. Nothing you say can stop me! SpongeBob: Okay. (turns) But when you're ready to get over it, we'll be waiting for you. (leaves) 75 years later Patrick: (trembling in a hospital bed) Eh......my whole life is behind me......I wasted my entire life dwelling on my mistakes....(his dentures fall out).....I wish I had somebody here to comfort me in my last few minutes of life.... Larry: (busts into the room; on a wheelchair) Hello, loser! Patrick: Larry?! Where's SpongeBob! Larry: You don't wanna know. (wheels over to Patrick) Look who ruined his whole life. I knew you couldn't do it, heh-heh. (gets in his face) Looooooooser! screen goes blank; we hear Patrick's heart monitor beep Category:PG Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost